Gentleman
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: A small continuation on the scene where Dynasty snaps at Kevin from Series 8 episode 21.


**This is a slight continuation of the scene where Dynasty snaps at Kevin. I didn't know what they said in between but I tried my best! Enjoy!**

"Right," Ms Mulgrew addressed the class, walking in the aisle next to the desk I was forced to sit at to work with Dynasty. "In your pairs, I want you to look at the differences and similarities between Duffy and Kay."

I got to work straight away; this was basic stuff. I was interrupted by a long sigh. Dynasty. Typical. She elongated the first word. "So, aren't we, like, meant to discuss it?" She questioned.

I looked up at her, and almost got lost in her eyes. I stopped myself, though. "I know what she's wanting, so just leave it to me. Alright?" I replied, before getting back onto the task. I could tell she was rolling her eyes, or at the very least fighting the urge to.

"Kevin, let me do somethin'." She tried to grab the sheet of paper, but I took it back from her and gave her another one that was completely unrelated to this task.

"There. Use that one." I told her, focusing back on the real work and smiling slightly. She'll believe anything.

She looked it over, "Kevin, this isn't the right sheet." Then she turned back to me, "What similarities have they got then?"

"It's fine. You don't need to do any work. Just the way you like it." I answered, muttering under my breath, "It's not like you understand it, anyway."

"What did you say?!" She snapped.

"I'm trying to do the work." I fake smiled at her. She kept trying to steal the sheet and I'd nudge her arm backwards.

She sighed, then looked over at my work, "That's not right." She stated.

I gave her a quizzical look, "Yeah, like you'd know. You're not smart enough, a bimbo; too busy checking out your reflection." I retorted.

She stood, her chair going far behind her, making a loud noise, so I'm pretty sure the whole class turned towards us, "If you insinuate that I'm a bimbo one more time, I swear I will wipe that nerdo grin off your face with a good slap!" She exclaimed, and a few of our classmates wolf-whistled, but she continued giving me a glare. I just smirked; she doesn't scare me. She's actually quite attractive when she's angry.

Just at that moment Ms Mulgrew decided to walk back into the classroom and Dynasty looked embarrassed, that just made my smirk wider. "Alright, Dynasty, simmer down." Ms Mulgrew told her, she clicked her tongue, but obeyed, collecting her chair a few feet away. "You're carrying on like an old married couple."

"It must be love." Imogen giggled to Connor, who smirked at his wife, a row in front. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, I think it'd be useful for you pair to discuss the sexual politics in the poems." Ms Mulgrew then walked to her desk.

I forced myself to take the smirk off my face and focus on the new task. I smoothed out the paper we needed to use and put it between us both. She snatched it to her side, then I snatched it to the middle. "Just leave it in the middle!" I snapped, loud enough for a few looks to be given to me and a wiggle of the eyebrows from Connor. I looked down and focused on the work.

"Look," Dynasty began, her accent intriguing me, in just the slightest bit. "I ain't a bimbo. I'm smarter than you think."

I sighed, do I argue? Or do I act nice? I decided on my route; I was too tired to argue anymore. Although, if I argued, she'd get angry again and... "I know. But I don't think you'd want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"Being smart singles you out." I looked back down at the work, knowing that if I met her gaze, I'd most likely look into her stunning blue eyes and drown.

"Don't you like being the centre of attention?"

"No. You do." Don't look into her eyes. You'll never be able to look away.

"Yeah, that's me, though. Doesn't mean I can't be both." She declared, her eyes begging me to look into them.

I shrugged, "Suppose not." I gave up fighting and met her gaze. I began drowning. "I'm sorry."

She nudged me jokingly, smiling slightly, "Yeah, you should be."

I returned the smile, and was going to say something to continue our conversation when the bell rang. I gave her a fleeting smile, before exiting the classroom. "Kevin!" She called, catching me 20 feet away from the door. I turned to face her and she pulled me into a thin deserted hallway, almost like an alleyway, I doubt people knew it was there. It was so thin our bodies were touching.

My breath hitched in my throat and caught on my words. "Yeah?" I cursed myself. How did she have this effect on me?

She laughed and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Thanks."

I raised my eyebrows, "For what?"

"For apologising; not many guys would do that." She muttered something else under her breath, something like "Certainly not Steve-O."

I decided to not hear her and ask. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"Nothin'. Thanks, Kevin." She smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek, then leaving the hallway and leaving me awestruck. I was feeling the best I've ever felt for the rest of the day.

I didn't know what the muttered comment meant, or the true meaning behind the thanks or the kiss, until a couple of days later when we kissed for real and Steve-O physically came into the picture. She was thanking me for being a gentleman. And, hey, if being a gentleman got me a kiss every time, then I'd be a gentleman for the rest of my life.

**Review please!**


End file.
